Martha Nuttels
Lauren Martha Nuttels, mostly known as Nuttels or Martha is one of the main main characters the series. She was created in 2009, before the show started airing, as part of a made-up series called "Adventures of Martha". However, her creator added her as a fully-fledged TAWOG OC in 2013, when they imagined a crossover between the two shows and the idea stuck. Nuttels is an insufferable, grumpy, quick to anger, pessimistic and borderline crazy Albino dog, and has a low view on the world in general. Despite her negative attitude, she is loyal to her friends and is shown to actually care about them, despite their opposing demeanor. History Lauren Martha Nuttels was born on August 5th, 1999, around 12:00 AM., at Los Angeles. Barney and Allison wait for her around 42 weeks. When they named her, there was a sort of an argument, but they finally decided to put "Martha Lauren" on her birth certificate and "Lauren Martha" on other acts. One can say that Martha was very, very developed. She started walking when she was a week old and talking mere minutes after birth. By the time she was two months old she could already make very well structured sentences, although she still pronounced her L's and R's as W's, a characteristic she almost lost in just a few weeks. At 6 months she was already looking like a 3-4 years old. However, she developed a rare sight disease which made her family stay a lot in the hospital. After all the investigations on her in LA, they moved back to San Diego at 5 months old. She also required an eye operation due to her sight problems inherited from her grandfather. Because her parents were really busy with their jobs, Barney's parents Frank and Linda were coming pretty frequently to babysit their grandchildren. They sometimes even took her and Reginald at their farm in Texas. One of the most special time when the kids and their grandparents spent a night together looking at a 9-hours marathon of their favorite show (Barney and ~mostly~ Allison told them not to let them watch it, because they had to sleep) while Barney and Allison went to a motel near San Francisco for celebrating Barney's boss' 50th birthday. A week after, they went to Copenhagen to visit Granny Gertrude. She tasted from her very first taco in the same day Allison told her she'll become an older sister (that means her love for taco started along with her awareness about the triplets). When the triplets started kindergarten, she had to skip back a year to be near by them. She already had a strong attachment on the youngest triplet as she actually named him. At 4, she was traumatized (it makes her cry even after almost 12 years since) when her pet ferret Otis III died. In his honor, she started to to sleep in his little bed (and meanwhile, because she didn't leave Allison to wash it, it slowly became messy) until she moved to Elmore. She however still keeps his bed under her new one. When she started elementary school, she was mocked because of her albinism and general unpleasant personality. Despite that, she managed to find a friend in Lauren, the richest girl in the city. Even if she was a bad role model, Martha admired her, listened to her and even began to develop a crush on her, to the point she would leave her siblings behind for her "friend". The two were inseparable, that is, until one day, when Lauren lost to Nuttels at the school talent show, and since then Lauren stared to manipulate her, use her as her personal scapegoat and take her friendship with a "weirdo" for granted. Once Nuttels realized what her self-proclaimed "best friend" was actually thinking about her, she called her out in front of the kids. The two former friends blamed each other for the "incident" and the drift in their relationship in general. Eventually, Lauren snapped and punched her in her face. Nuttels deeply despises her and still can't believe why she trusted her to this day. One of the only kids who didn't completely hate her was a beaver boy named Jerry, who happened to be Chestnut's cousin, and started developing a crush on him, but have to give it up once they moved away. In the 4th grade, she bragged about kissing the most popular kid in the school, Ivan Staterman, on the lips. She also lied that she kissed another few of well-known, famous people. This was mostly to attract attention to herself. Nuttels occasionally talked about being a scout during elementary school. She seems to be fond of the memories of the time she spent there and uses the skills learned there (such as knitting, lighting a fire and setting up a tent) whenever she has the chance. At the age of 12, shortly before starting middle school, the Nuttelses moved to Elmore, where she didn't found herself in the mood of meeting new friends because she still missed her old home. But some kids somehow successfully tried to cheer her up by trying to literally bring her old house back. Appearance Nuttels is a rather short and bulky albino dog, standing to five feet tall and weighting 108 pounds over the course of the series. Her torso is roughly trapezoidal and stocky and her limbs are somewhat wider than the standard character design; her hips are not proeminent, in contrast to Gumball's or Cobby's and usually hidden by her sweater vest. She seems to have more range in facial expression than all the other characters on the show. She has strawberry blonde shoulder-length hair in an somewhat impossible haircut, self-described "cerulean" (actually look light bluish indigo) eyes which she claims are part of her natural-born genius, and an extremely pale fur. Her attire consists of a dark green buttoned sweater vest over a dark indigo (almost black) long-sleeved shirt, indigo pants and purple trainers. She wears a lavender dress shirt and rainbow stockings as pajamas, and apparently she wears her signature outfit over it. She would also wear black suede gloves at times. Nuttels claims that her hair color is same as the taco shells. Personality Paranoid, cynical, stubborn, nosy arrogant, a compulsive liar, trouble-prone, reckless, and generally unpleasant, Nuttels is –according to many, many citizens of Elmore- a much horrible person than Gumball. She often gets annoyed by Cobby, Gumball and Darwin's positivity, makes fun of people and often calls them names, such as “nerd” and "twerp". She gets involved in fights quite often– hence the scratches on her hands and legs- and goes to boxing classes on a regular basis. Despite the fact she's rather quick to anger, her bursts won’t last long (unlike in Cobby’s case). However, should she gets furious because one hurt a family member and/or friends, they better run. Nuttles is shown to incredibly intelligent, competent and multifunctional, but also physically capable and quick on her feet when needed. Although she is able to push herself to do much more than she can, she has little to no motivation because of her deep hatred of school and commitment. Often an hypocrite, she has a pretty low sense of integrity, is very impulsive, and can change her mind radically about something she’d established a long time ago. She’s mostly self-centered, but sometimes can be selfish too and doesn't think twice about the consequences. Nuttels would find it hard to read other's emotions or to express hers, and would rather brush off eye contact when opening up to someone, whether the person is part of her family or a friend. She's occasionally flirtatious, and gets crushes as fast as she gets over them on boys, girls and nonbinary folk alike, but is way too scared to commit to a relationship and of the fact she would inadvertently break it up. Martha is, deep down, an entirely different person. Being affected by the harsh bullying she got in elementary school due to being Albino and a Nuttels (a family often sen as infamous), the hatred most of her external family (uncles, aunts, etc) displayed towards her siblings, parents and grandparents, losing her pets, being manipulated by the one she believed she was her only good friend and friendless background in general (5 friends outside her family and the Watterson siblings), and the fact she has a ridiculously egotistical, prideful façade in order to hide her depression and the pain, she is emotionally unstable and can get really emotional when she’s alone. She didn’t show this side to her peers, but as the series went on Cobby and the Watterson siblings have seen this a lot and try to comfort her how they can. She'd cry a lot, wonder if she really is a horrible person, etc. As a sort of calming she puts a flower garland with lit candles, since she’s fond of fires, creating ragdolls, or knitting in general. Some bits of this side can be seen even within her mostly-known behavior – she can be quite compassionate, caring and altruistic mostly towards her few friends, and some of her impulsive behavior can be seen as a cry for help. She also displays some sort of naïveté, usually when it comes to judging people's actions. Martha is also shown to have a more hindered artistic site and sens herself as a "misundertood artist" tormented by fate. She’s apparently a decent painter, an ace in draftmanship, an excellent cook and an elaborate poet with a flourishing purview. She can pull rather successful pranks but sometimes they can be too mean-spirited she can go too far with them. She has never lost any Rock, Paper, Scissors game (In 50% when she played with Cobby, she wins, in the rest 50%, it's draw.). In addition, she has many a miscellaneous practical talents, such as improvizing home craft tools and mechanical appliances. As a child, she used to show her fun-loving, weird, ironical, annoying and a bit anarchic, but energetic, optimist personality more often, but the trauma she's been put off during elementary school had taken a tool on her attitude in later years. Nuttels isn't extremely fond of technology in general. She claims people rely on it way too much, to the point that they will "one day take over humanity" so they shouldn't get a conscience. She is rather bad at computers, almost burning down Gumball's in an attempt to hack it. She is rarely seen using a smartphone or watching TV in general, preferring books over them. Nuttels is a conspiracy theorist: she occasionally gathers Gumball and Darwin inside her treehouse, where they wear tinfoil hats and discuss about the weirdness of the week. Gumball believes her theories about technology are "bogus", but is rather interested in her view on the origin of Elmore and such. Nuttels has an eidetic memory which only seems to work when she keeps her eyes closed. Her ability to memorize details and whatnot while repoting them out loud can cause her to disgress, and once she opens her eyes, she has to take it all over again. She was also Harry's confiant, and knows a lot of important things about Cobby's fate, but she won't tell anything, not even for her brother's sake, out of fear she would be targeted as well. Trivia *Nuttels' favorite animals seem to be ducks and chickens. She might be attracted to pigeons as well, using a pigeon army to get her revenge on Gumball (although she criticizes them when her plan backfires) and calling him "Pigeon" as an endearment term. *Nuttels has sharp teeth, as well as a habit of chewing random things (such as her clothes, fabric in general, fingers, hair or even knife blades) when frustrated/deep in thought. *Nuttels has an inconsistent height, usually being about as tall or slightly shorter than Gumball. In some scenes however she reaches Darwin's height. * She has a "vague, rotten" accent, according to the show's crew. Her accent seems to resemble a mix between Received Pronunciation ("the British" accent) and Polish/Slavic. Since none of her other family members show these characteristics, it's unknown whether she inherited the accent, it is a result of the environment she lived in, or she just fakes it. *Nuttels has probably a fear of being touched, which is more prevalent in later seasons. *Because of her accent and her occasional use of British terms, Gumball and Darwin believe she is British, much to her chagrin. It was a common running gag in Season 1, but is not as used in later seasons. *Nuttels' neck was tucked in in her shirt in most in her older designs, looking like she has no neck. Even if it was fixed in later seasons, a common fandom inside joke is "complaining" about the fact she has no neck, leading to interesting situations and theories on how she talks or swallows. *Nuttels knows how to play a tuba and is very proud of this. *Nuttels can be annoyed by those who mispronounce her name, despite the fact she does that herself. *Her name has two origins: **The Hebrew (actually Aramaic) meaning is "The lady", while the Latin one is "dedicated to Mars". Mars is the Roman god of war, so the Latin etymology is more suitable for her due to her actions in the series. ***As a continuity, Martha's name is correctly pronounced in the series according to the Latin origin (Mahr-tah) rather than the Aramaic one (Meahr-thah). **Her middle name, Lauren, mean "Laurel tree", "sweet of honor" or "victory of wisdom". Oddly, she isn't very horonable or wise, so the meaning can come up from the first definition. *Nuttels actually enjoys reading, because, according to her, "it's more educative". She's usually seen reading whenever Gumball, Darwin and Cobby play video games. *She likes eating everything, even if it's not edible, even garbage. It's revealed that the reason of her big appetite is actually induced by stress-eating. *She and her family are mutated in some way. *Her voice actress Christine Levant used a more high-pitched and nasally, to accentuate her bratty attitude, but as the series progressed, her voice gets lower-pitched and sounds more mature. She also has to fake Nuttels' accent, which is still constant thorough the series' continuity. **Even though she was already an adult, Levant had to fake voice cracks during Season 1. * In The Acceptance, it was revealed she likes Cobby more than most of her siblings, mostly because of her attachment of him as children, but also because he reminds her of her innocent self, and he's much more nicer than most people she's met. * Despite she's the one of the very few characters who is not scared by clowns, Martha has one of the unlikeliest of fears, at least for her, Lepidopterophobia (fear of butterflies) and a very serious Arachnophobia (including also scorpions), Insectophobia (fear of insects) and Claustrophobia. **Nuttels may also suffer from Commitment Phobia, as a side effect of her relationship with Lauren. **Her Lepidopterophobia is based on her creator's fear of butterflies. * During her developement, Martha's name has suffered many edits: ** When she was first created, her name was supposed to be Lauren Pepperhouse. ** In 2010-2011, her name was Angela, then Marie, after Marinna. ** She wasn't biologically related to the Nuttels until 2011 (Maybe an adoption?). *Martha's hair is truly curly, but it become straight when she was around 3 or 4. *Martha has got two bellybuttons, which is described by Cobby as a "nature weirdness". *She's allergic to venom, making her whole body swell up. **She actually has a "bit by snake, pass away" (a more kids-friendly name for "death by snake biting") risk bigger, due to her allergy. For example, if a medium-deadly snake bites her, her risk grows to high-deadly, but if a high-deadly snake bites her, she'll survive less than 30 minutes without medication. *Martha doesn't sleep more than four hours a night, but when she does, she suffers from terrible nightmares. *She hates couple kisses, but like them unless she kisses someone voluntarily and unforced by anybody. *Her voice actress' name was accidentally misspelled in the ending credits of several Season 2 episodes as "Christa Lavinti". *She utterly hates technology, believing it's "evil" and that it "will get a conscience of its own, take over the world and get rid of all people". She'd usually avoid using smartphones, unlike most of her classmates, doesn't trust TVs, and is bad at computers in general. This is most likely a result of her experience with some evil robots. *Nuttels has an unseen mark, scar, bruise or birthmark on her forehead. When she showed it to the gang and the Time Trolls in the episode Martha and the Time Traveler, they all (except herself) became frightened. It's revealed in a later episode that it's a burn-mark roughly shaped like the chaos symbol. Its origins are unknown. *She suffers from a major persecution complex. *As a kid, Nuttels' hair could reach even 10 feet long. *Her official favorite color is her color of her hair, "Taco Shells", which is basically the color of corn. *Cobby claimed that if Martha was a sort of food, she'd be "a vanilla ice cream with Jalapeno slices inside". Gallery Click here to see the gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Female Category:Nuttels Family Category:Tomboys Category:Dogs Category:Characters with multiple appearances Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Gumbaverse